TURNABOUT'S FAIR PLAY
by TricaLee
Summary: Sabretooth's going thru a lot of changes, a lot of changes. But so is Wolverine!
1. Default Chapter

SUMMARY: Sabretooth goes thru changes, lots of changes.

Genre: Humor/Adventure/General

Rating: PG13 for language.

How I got started on this story when I haven't even finished the other, I don't know. Why I'm writing about Sabretooth I don't know, he's not my favorite character, but my muse seems to want to tell stories of him, go figure. If you like this first chapter, I'll write more, otherwise I'll put it to bed for awhile.

Reviews: PLEASE!

* * *

TURNABOUT'S FAIR PLAY

* * *

It was the old switch-a- roo, some powerful beings that wanted a little help with a certain problem that they had. Okay, I really didn't think that they were serious that they wanted me to help them. I mean come on; I'm an older, heavier then should be woman with a weird sense of humor. They figured nobody would miss me, and they were probably right. But come on, I mean, why on earth would they think I could be a man? Not just any man. Victor Creed. Victor Creed!! Sabretooth!! They wanted me to take over Victor Creed's life and body. I mean the guy is certifiably loco!! Hey, I read the comic books and seen the cartoons and saw both of the movies numerous times. It wasn't supposed to be real! The X-Men was something that Stan Lee came up with. Mutants were something that happened once in a while. But no, here in this place they were as real as it gets.

Well, Victor was between life and death after a fight with Wolverine, when he got a jolt of electricity that was almost fatal to him. That's when the exchange was made. They told me that if I declined, both Victor Creed and myself would die...like we were supposed to. I was in a car wreck...hovering between life and death.

"If I say yes to your agreement what happens to my body?"

"Your body goes into a coma....with some brain activity. Just enough to keep you alive." He kind of smiles at me. I'm leaning towards thinking he looks like Charlton Heston or Arnold Swartz-a-hunk with a white beard. He chuckles at me. He heard that. "I'm flattered by the comparisons."

"Hey, you're welcome. But what do expect from me inside ol' Sabretooth. I mean I've had no instructions on how to be a man, much less _that_ man." I said with a little rancor.

"True, we'll take care of that. You will remember all of Victor's life and deeds, as well as your own." I did not like the sound of that, but it would work. I mean going in cold...well, they'd think that Victor had popped a casket, or rather had his brain scrambled..... Not that it wouldn't be the first time, but more then usual. I laughed with abandon.

"And that's the attitude which got you chosen for this chore." He grinned.

"Chore? You're calling this a chore?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I accept. Now what?"

"Now this." He said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Now this.... turned out to be the worst headache I've ever had. I was lying on a large bed. My nose was picking up scents that told me I was indeed in a medical facility. Every muscle in my new large body was screaming bloody murder. My now sensitive ears were picking up the melodious sound of Logan shouting in anger. I smiled. There were some rather good memories associated with Logan in both Victor's and my memories. But his strong, loud voice was adding to my headache. I remembered what a hangover felt like and it was a lot like that, but Victor never got hangovers, but sometimes after serious injuries to his body, the recovery felt like hangovers. And this one was a doozey.

"Damn it Chuck!!! I don't see why you wouldn't let me finish him off. This is Sabretooth we're talkin' about! The world would be a lot better off with out him!" That was the Logan I/Victor knew and loved. I almost chuckled.

"Logan, you know we don't operate like that. Now calm down. He's safely behind the force field. He still isn't any shape to harm anyone." That was the soft, but authorative voice of Professor Xavier, at least I think so.

"I think you're bonkers for keeping him alive, and in the mansion!" Logan shouted angrily. Oh, so that's were I was. God, I wish Logan wouldn't yell so loud.

"Goddamn it Logan! Keep it down out there; some of us are trying to suffer in peace in here." I said. Whoa, since when did I take up swearing?? Logan stalked over to cell in which I was imprisoned. Huh, well what do you know, it's the movie version of X-Men. Logan was a full foot taller then the comic book version. That must mean, so was I and then some. I sat up in the bed, now that hurt! And turned around and put my feet gingerly on the floor and looked at Logan and the other X-Men gathered around. "Ya got a Tylenol or hundred or so? 'Cause this headache isn't going away." I smiled at them. Storm blanched. She was still afraid of me/him...when is this going to get better in my head? I saw Professor Xavier's eyebrow jumped to his hairline, or rather what would have been his hairline. Ooops, the telepathic thingy. The Ones that arranged this didn't foresee Xavier reading my mind, or did they?

"Who are the Ones?" Xavier asked. He tried to stare me down, that was easy, and I had a headache and no real training in thawarting mind readers. So I opened up and said, Ah... "You can't be serious!?" Xavier exclaimed. I shrugged.

"That's it for real, or it seems real...whatever." I sighed. Coming from a large man with long blonde hair, that was saying something. Everyone looked puzzled.

"What?!!!" Logan said angrily. That was Logan to a tee. I smiled and chuckled, it hurt but I did anyway.

"He isn't Sabretooth anymore. Nor is he Victor Creed....he's someone entirely different." Charles Xavier said softly.

"NO WAY!!! That's Sabretooth! He looks like Sabretooth. He smells like Sabretooth. He is Sabretooth. He's scamming you!" Logan said hotly.

"No, Logan. I don't believe he is. His thoughts are not like the Sabretooth we know,they are completely different...somehow saner, more gentle more...." He got the most surprised look on his face. "My god! Is that possible??"

"Yep. That is what is going on. Cute. Huh?" I laughed lightly. I looked around the cell. Hey, it's got a bathroom. Good I need one. "Excuse me; I have to see a man about..." A waved away the explanation and went to the bathroom. It seems to be private, good.

"Did I just hear Sabretooth say, excuse me?" I heard thru the door that sounded like Dr. Jean Grey.


	2. CHAPTER: 2

SUMMARY: Sabretooth is going thru alot of changes, alot of changes.

Rating PG 13 for language

Genre: Humor/ General

* * *

TURNABOUT'S FAIR PLAY: CHAPTER 2

* * *

I chuckled as I heard Logan grumble about, something being rotten in the state Denmark or the community of Westchester. I did the male bathroom thing without a thought and then looked in the mirror with Tyler Mane looking back at me. It looked like he had fried chicken breading covering his face. Sheesh, no wonder Storm looked and smelled scared. Heck, I even scared myself. I scratched the dead peeling burnt skin off of my new face. Afterwards I decided that I wasn't such a bad looking fellow, but the dark eyes were a little frightening. And his reputation was nothing to sneeze at either. There was a large plastic Solo glass next to the faucet of the sink and I filled it up and drank it all. Then I filled it again and drained it again and again. Gee, was I ever thirsty. My headache seems to be going away. Oh, I was dehydrated...that must be it. My new body was working overtime to heal itself and need to replace the water it lost in the electrocution and healing. I kept drinking until the headache was totally gone, but I knew I'd probably need another trip in here sooner then later. After drinking a lot more water I burped. Whoa.... that was impressive.

I listed to the conversation that was taking place outside my cell. Conversation. Ha! More like Logan on a rant.

"I don't care what you thought you saw in his horrid head, Chuck, but... it's not the truth! Sabretooth wouldn't know the truth if it bit him on his ass!!!" I smiled, now that was an interesting image. "Either kill him or keep him locked up for the rest of his life!!!" The rest of my life!? Gee Wolverine, that could be an awfully long time. Ya gonna watch me the whole time?? I doubt if that's what the Ones had that in mind when they sent me here.

"Logan, do you understand what you are saying? It's a considerable investment of time." Professor Xavier said firmly. Apparently 'Chuck' had thought along those lines as well. There was a respectable time of silence while Logan thought about it. If Victor's memories were any indication, Logan was rather impressive in the quick thinking department. No doubt he was considering just what the Professor said and the pros and cons. Many of his associates and friends always underestimated his thinking abilities and brain power; however...Victor did not, nor did I. In all of his forms either in the comics or the TV shows and movies, he was not to be underestimated at any time. It was costly. The wait was over apparently he had made his decision.

"Fine! I'll kill him now!" Logan growled. Yes, well I'll just stand still while he does just that, right? I had a distinct feeling that's not what 'they' meant by chore. There was something 'they' wanted done, and not letting Sabretooth stand around peaceful and calm while Logan killed me/him/us.... probably wasn't it.

"Logan." The Professor said patiently, but firmly. I decided it was time to enter the picture.

"Who could it hurt if I killed him, huh?" Logan said angrily.

"Well, me for one, and you and the X-Men, for another." I said leaving the bathroom and entering the conversation. Logan's head shot back like I/we had hit him in the face. I smiled at him. "You know, James, you were always a bit impulsive about making big decisions and not involving the team, and/or group you were part of. Generally the decisions were the right ones, but not right now. You really should talk it over with everyone, first." Almost everyone's mouth dropped open. Sabretooth could speak in long sentences?? Gee, that's a new one.

"James?! Who the hell is James??" Logan said surly.

"Why you are... of course." I smiled. Not one flicker of recognition registered in his eye. I called him by his real name and he didn't even know. The Victor in me scuffed and said, 'Stryker did a number on him, didn't he? Logan didn't volunteer to have his memory erased. Stryker snuck that in without his or my knowledge. Seems that the two of us; were too ethical for him, so he tried to take that away from us. Worked for me, never was the same after that.' Until the electrocution.... and the Ones healed that little problem. So the Sabretooth of this reality wasn't such a bad dude from the get-go as other realities. That explains why they wanted a new id for him. But if he was indeed cured, why would they need me? A lot of questions, but no answers. I could see Logan's nose do the flaring bit and I wondered idly if he could smell me thru the force field. And interesting question and my mind wandered.

"_Sabretooth, Sabretooth,"_ I heard the Professor calling in my head, I didn't answer. Why should I? It wasn't me, anymore. "_So what should I call you?"_ I was mildly surprised that he would answer a rhetorical question. I answered back,

"_Call me Victor, please. It's a good a name as any. Could you get Logan to calm down a bit? He's being a pain in the ass."_ I heard a mental chuckle.

"_I'll see what I can do." _He actually smiled at me.

"Somethin' goin' on that I don't know about?" Asked Logan irritably, frowning.

"Without question, James." I said smiling at him and cocking my head annoyingly. It got his goat instantly as I/we remembered.

"Okay, furball, I've just had nuff of you!" He said charging the cell. I stood absolutely still. I wasn't worried. If the cell could hold me, it would hold against him. He ran into the field hard and it knocked him to his backside with a snap and crackle and pop, I snickered. Now.... that's got to hurt.


	3. CHAPTER 3:

CHAPTER: 3 SURPRISES.... EVERYONE HANG ON

* * *

"You do realize you have to turn off the force field to get to me, don't you James?" He growled at me. He was furious at me, at himself, at everything. So what else was new? He got quickly to his feet and advanced to the cell and glared at me with his nose almost touching the field.

"Don't call me that! My name is Logan!" He said hotly.

"Actually that's your middle name." I said calmly. His mouth dropped open. His eyes narrowed. He was fuming. Here stood his enemy and he knew all about his past. The one he was searching for, and I'm feeling pretty good about actually meeting the guy in real life and I was eager to tell him everything. I searched swiftly thru Victor Creed's memory and all that Wolverine was looking for was there. "I know just about everything about you, your past, your name...everything. We used to be friends, very good friends as a matter of fact." I twisted the knife a bit more. His eyes just blazed. "Would it be worth it? To kill me and lose your connection to your past, your life, forever. Kill me and lose everything you been wanting to know....forever. Because the man who took your memories... isn't going to give them back. He's even meaner then I am." I laughed, it sounded evil... even to me. He was panting like he was running after a cheetah. He was sneering, growling, seething. The entire X-Men team was standing around watching the byplay between us.

"You're lying, Sabretooth! You've never told the truth in your entire life!" He was so angry. I didn't need to smell him to tell, his eyes blazed; teeth gnashed. Man, he was pissed. I stood as quietly as a Zen master waiting for a student to make a move against him.

"Your full name is James Logan Howlett. Actually Logan was your father's middle name, but you took as your first name after he was murdered. We met in Belgium during the first World War....Shall I go on?" His mouth dropped open, his wasn't the only one. Everyone was flabbergasted. That was close to 100 years ago. He didn't answer. "You were married to my sister Catherine for forty years until her death 25 years ago." I stopped. I was afraid that he was going to faint dead away. "Your son Michael is the owner of several large companies here in New York. He goes by the name Winters."

"Michael Winters! My god! I know Michael." Xavier exclaimed.

"Not to surprising, you probably travel in the same circles. I have spoken with him and told him why you haven't contacted him in 15 years, James." I saw him swallow. I was wondering if he was getting his memory back, simply by my mentioning certain things. He turned to Xavier with angry eyes.

"How come you didn't see that? Is Sabretooth telling the truth? Can you be certain?" I felt the weird feeling of Professor Xavier in my head.

"He's telling the truth. Everything he said was the truth." There was a long session of silence. James was digesting the new information.

"You say you know this Michael Winters." The Professor nodded. "Well, can you get a hold of him and let me speak with him?" The Wolverine was calming down. He really didn't believe the story, but he was going to research it anyway. But the fire came back. "I'm going to talk to this Michael, and if you're pulling a fast one, you can count your life in hours, minutes, and seconds." He hissed. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Tell Michael that his Uncle Vic says... hey!" I said smiling. The feeling of me/him was slowly starting to fade away. I guess it was going to be just me. Well, until 'they' are done with me. He turned away and stalked off with the Professor close behind him. The other members of the X-Team stood around and stared at me.

"So, you're going to bring the kiddies down here to visit the rare Sabretooth Tiger, right? You'd better feed me first; you wouldn't want me to be too dangerous an exhibit." I smiled. Storm huffed and left in a graceful strut. "Just a guess, she's still mad at me?"


	4. CHAPTER 4

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 4: THIS IN NOT HAPPENING!! Logan's Point of View

* * *

He is not my best friend, damn it! He isn't my best friend, he never was! He stood as quietly and as calmly as if I was on the other side of the cell instead of him. There wasn't a hint of him lying to me at all. His heartbeat was not racing or the telltale signs of falsehood in his dark, dangerous eyes. As far as he was concerned he was telling the truth. Chuck's attitude wasn't helping either. He totally agreed with Sabretooth. Sabretooth was not a mastermind manipulator as far as I knew and there wasn't anything I could do to stop myself from believing in it too. I have a son? I searched my memories, and they were blank. I was married for forty years and I don't remember? To **his** sister no less! We've known each other for almost a century?? I searched my brain. Nothing but questions.

Chuck agreed to call and make arrangements to meet with Michael Winters. I paced his pristine office while he made the phone call. I can't believe it, after 15/16 years of not knowing who I was or where I came from I was going to find out today. I listened as he talked on the phone.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Winters please? It's Professor Charles F. Xavier. Tell him it's rather important. Of course, I won't mind waiting." Chuck's voice had a melodic and calming sound to it and I was finding myself calming down. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he added a little telepathic whammy to it.

This, of course, I said to myself, could be an elaborate plan to get to me. I mean Chuck probably wasn't the only telepath on the planet. The electrocution of Sabretooth could have been a set up. His new attitude could be made up. He could still be the badass of the Liberty Island fiasco. I know that Magneto was still imprisoned in his plastic Tupperware cell. He had no visitors other then Chuck to my knowledge. He couldn't be behind this. But maybe some of his cohorts were. I shook my head. No, they would be spending most of their time trying to find a way to free him; not in setting me up for something.

"Michael! It's really nice to speak to you. So, how are you? That's good. Yes, it is important. I ran into someone who says he's your uncle. That describes him precisely. Yes, that's what he said. He said to tell you, your Uncle Vic says, hey!" Chuck laughed. "Well, his attitude seems different. He had an accident that seems to have mellowed him somewhat. Well, he's quite healthy, but I'm sure you know that. Theirs is something else you should be aware of." Chuck paused. I'm not sure why, dramatic effect or working out how to tell him that he found his daddy. "I have some news that you might want to know. It seems that your missing father has been found." I heard an excited shout coming from the receiver.

"_Is he alright? Does he have his memory back?! Where is he? God! I've been looking everywhere for him!" _The voice sounded familiar. I didn't know what to make of it. _"How does he look? Is he well? What am I saying, of course he is!"_ I heard him laugh. _"Please Charles, fill me in!"_

"I'd be glad to Michael if you would let me get a word in." Chuck said smiling. He seemed please that his information was taken with so much joy. And that's what I heard from the other voice…Joy. That was hard to fake, even by the best of actors. The timbre was genuine and heartfelt. That was real. I swallowed. I tried to see him in my head, make it come to me. I closed my eyes and tried to run his voice thru my brain, hoping it would trigger something. Nothing, not a goddamn thing!

"Would you like to speak to him, Michael?" Chuck said from out of the blue. Suddenly I was gasping for breath. I was afraid. Afraid?! Wolverine is not afraid of anything! I shook my head frantically. I wasn't ready to talk to him. "Yes, well I've known him personally for a year or so. He's been living here at the school and doing some instructing. Yes, he was unable to remember anything from his past. No, I haven't exactly seen any photos of your father, so I didn't know until just a little while ago. Why don't I bring him to your office later today? Good, we'll just leave shortly then. It will be good seeing you too. No, I'm afraid that he's not quite ready to speak to you. Maybe if he sees you in person, it might help." Chuck was explaining things in a way that wouldn't be alarming to Michael. "Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours or so." He laughed, "Well I'm sure you're going have to wait. Yes, thank you I will. Good-bye Michael." Chuck hung up the phone and looked at me.

We stared at each other in silence. "You've wanted to know your past, and now you will." Chuck said soothingly. "It would be a good idea for you to shower and change your clothes. Try dressing nicely for Michael. Although by the sound and feeling I got, he'd take you back naked if need be." I grinned then chuckled.

"That sounds like a very good ideal. I do have a nice casual suit that I've been saving for a special occasion. I suppose seeing a member of my family counts as a special occasion." I said relaxing.

"Victor is right, Michael is your son." I looked at him.

"You can read minds that far away without Cerebro?" I said tempting fate.

"Well, actually…yes. If I know them and when they are projecting strongly, the phone connection helps, yes I can." I was at a loss for words. "I'll put Storm in charge of the school and I'll have Scott drive us to Michael's office. I don't think we need to take the Blackbird, you're not that much in a hurry are you?" He smiled. "You've waited 15/16 years, a few more hours is not going to kill you."

"No I guess it wouldn't." I said turning and I practically charged out the door and ran to my room.


	5. CHAPTER 5

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 4: THIS IN NOT HAPPENING!! Logan's Point of View

He is not my best friend, damn it!  He isn't my best friend, he never was! He stood as quietly and as calmly as if I was on the other side of the cell instead of him. There wasn't a hint of him lying to me at all. His heartbeat was not racing or the telltale signs of falsehood in his dark, dangerous eyes. As far as he was concerned he was telling the truth. Chuck's attitude wasn't helping either. He totally agreed with Sabretooth. Sabretooth was not a mastermind manipulator as far as I knew and there wasn't anything I could do to stop myself from believing in it too. I have a son? I searched my memories, and they were blank. I was married for forty years and I don't remember? To **his** sister no less! We've known each other for almost a century?? I searched my brain. Nothing but questions.

Chuck agreed to call and make arrangements to meet with Michael Winters. I paced his pristine office while he made the phone call. I can't believe it, after 15/16 years of not knowing who I was or where I came from I was going to find out today. I listened as he talked on the phone.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Winters please? It's Professor Charles F. Xavier. Tell him it's rather important. Of course, I won't mind waiting." Chuck's voice had a melodic and calming sound to it and I was finding myself calming down. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he added a little telepathic whammy to it.

This, of course, I said to myself, could be an elaborate plan to get to me. I mean Chuck probably wasn't the only telepath on the planet. The electrocution of Sabretooth could have been a set up. His new attitude could be made up. He could still be the badass of the Liberty Island fiasco. I know that Magneto was still imprisoned in his plastic Tupperware cell. He had no visitors other then Chuck to my knowledge. He couldn't be behind this. But maybe some of his cohorts were. I shook my head. No, they would be spending most of their time trying to find a way to free him; not in setting me up for something.

"Michael! It's really nice to speak to you. So, how are you? That's good. Yes, it is important. I ran into someone who says he's your uncle. That describes him precisely. Yes, that's what he said. He said to tell you, your Uncle Vic says, hey!" Chuck laughed. "Well, his attitude seems different. He had an accident that seems to have mellowed him somewhat. Well, he's quite healthy, but I'm sure you know that. Theirs is something else you should be aware of." Chuck paused. I'm not sure why, dramatic effect or working out how to tell him that he found his daddy. "I have some news that you might want to know. It seems that your missing father has been found." I heard an excited shout coming from the receiver.

"_Is he alright? Does he have his memory back?! Where is he? God! I've been looking everywhere for him!" _ The voice sounded familiar. I didn't know what to make of it. _"How does he look? Is he well? What am I saying, of course he is!"_ I heard him laugh. _"Please Charles, fill me in!"_

"I'd be glad to Michael if you would let me get a word in." Chuck said smiling. He seemed please that his information was taken with so much joy. And that's what I heard from the other voice…Joy. That was hard to fake, even by the best of actors. The timbre was genuine and heartfelt. That was real. I swallowed. I tried to see him in my head, make it come to me. I closed my eyes and tried to run his voice thru my brain, hoping it would trigger something. Nothing, not a goddamn thing!

"Would you like to speak to him, Michael?" Chuck said from out of the blue. Suddenly I was gasping for breath. I was afraid. Afraid?! Wolverine is not afraid of anything! I shook my head frantically. I wasn't ready to talk to him. "Yes, well I've known him personally for a year or so. He's been living here at the school and doing some instructing. Yes, he was unable to remember anything from his past. No, I haven't exactly seen any photos of your father, so I didn't know until just a little while ago. Why don't I bring him to your office later today? Good, we'll just leave shortly then. It will be good seeing you too. No, I'm afraid that he's not quite ready to speak to you. Maybe if he sees you in person, it might help." Chuck was explaining things in a way that wouldn't be alarming to Michael. "Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours or so." He laughed, "Well I'm sure you're going have to wait. Yes, thank you I will. Good-bye Michael." Chuck hung up the phone and looked at me.

We stared at each other in silence. "You've wanted to know your past, and now you will." Chuck said soothingly. "It would be a good idea for you to shower and change your clothes. Try dressing nicely for Michael. Although by the sound and feeling I got, he'd take you back naked if need be." I grinned then chuckled.

"That sounds like a very good ideal. I do have a nice casual suit that I've been saving for a special occasion. I suppose seeing a member of my family counts as a special occasion." I said relaxing.

"Victor is right, Michael is your son." I looked at him.

"You can read minds that far away without Cerebro?" I said tempting fate.

"Well, actually…yes. If I know them and when they are projecting strongly, the phone connection helps, yes I can." I was at a loss for words. "I'll put Storm in charge of the school and I'll have Scott drive us to Michael's office. I don't think we need to take the Blackbird, you're not that much in a hurry are you?" He smiled. "You've waited 15/16 years, a few more hours is not going to kill you."

"No I guess it wouldn't." I said turning and I practically charged out the door and ran to my room.


	6. CHAPTER 6

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 6: PICKING UP THE PIECES

Let me rephrase that. I was me and it wasn't me. It would have been me if I had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. But he was built along the same lines as I was. He had my nose and facial features. And believe it or not, my smile….that is when I smiled. He had the same wildish hair that I did. It too was long, wavy and had a mind of its own.

"It's so good to see you again, dad! How have you been? Where have you been? I've been searching all over for you!" Michael said excitedly.

"Up until recently, Canada mostly." I said quietly.

"I looked for you in Canada. I know that's where you are from originally." Michael said, somewhat confused. "Where in Canada were you?"

"Mostly in the wilds of the Rocky Mountains; British Columbia, Toronto….you know…Canada. I moved around a lot." I said, swallowing. So far, nothing was coming to me. My mind was a blank.

"Michael, your father was cage fighting." Chuck said simply. Michael looked shocked.

"You're joking!! You can't be serious. Cage fighting??!!!" Michael was flabbergasted. "I don't believe that. I would never have expected that. I mean, he's one of the top business men in the world….why would he be cage fighting?"

"Huh??" I said somewhat flabbergasted myself. Businessman, me!? "No, flamin' way!" To add insult to injury I said sounding like the teenage girls that lived at the mansion. Michael actually smiled at me.

"Yes, flamin' way!" He retorted.


	7. CHAPTER 7

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 7: WHO IS HE? : Storm's point of View

* * *

Jean says that she need for someone to make Sabretooth a protein filled meal. Protein, I assume means meat for Sabretooth. Being a vegetarian I am disinclined to cook him a steak or any meat products whatsoever. But Bobby cheerfully offered to grill the large man his steak. I believe he actually wants to meet Sabretooth in person and close up. I shake my head at him saying that I appreciate that he would volunteer to fix our 'guest' his meal but that he should stay away from him.

"But Ms. Munroe, he's Sabretooth." Bobby practically whined.

"I know full well who he is, Bobby. You are not going down to the lower levels to meet him, you understand me." I said quite firmly. I give him a stern look that seems to squelch his desires nicely.

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Munroe." Bobby said somewhat dejectedly. He handed me that tray that he had fixed up for Sabretooth. It had the steak in the center of a large platter, with a big baked potato with all the fixings on it and two very nice green vegetables on it. Also on the tray was three chugalug milk cartons on it and for dessert a huge slice of chocolate cake. I looked up at Bobby.

"Aren't we being a bit generous with the chocolate cake? I don't think that Sabretooth deserves the cake." I said to Bobby wondering why on earth he would give our enemy Sabretooth some of their precious chocolate cake.

"I know, but we don't want him to complain about being mistreated. And besides, it wouldn't hurt to try to bribe him. Maybe he'll behave himself for more." Bobby gave a rakish grin.

"You didn't put anything in it, did you Bobby? He does have enhanced senses. He could smell anything out of the ordinary." I cautioned.

"Nope, it's just plain cake." I cocked my head, and wondered if Bobby was telling the truth. Well, there was only one way to find out. Carrying the tray, I headed back to the lower levels to where we had Sabretooth safely locked away.

I entered the large room where Jean and Scott were still hanging about. Sabretooth was lying on the bed; it looked like he was sleeping. I was wrong; he turned his head and looked at me. I was tempted just to drop the tray on the floor and run out of there at a dead run. But I didn't. I mustered my courage and walked over to the force field.

"We're going to have to lower the field." I said quietly. Sabretooth got off of the bed and stood up. I noticed that his nose was flaring. He had gotten the scent of the meal I brought down for him and he smiled. It was a strange smile; it had none the maliciousness in it that I remembered.

"Move towards the wall Sabretooth." Scott said firmly,

"Victor, my name is Victor….or you can call me Vic, if you like." He voice was calm, soft and gentle. I gaped at him. But without having being told twice he moved towards the back of the cell and leaned up against the wall and he crossed his arms and his legs with his right foot toe down on the floor, looking very nonchalant, relaxed. I blinked in astonishment. Scott turned off the field, with his hand up to his visor ready to push the button to blast the large man if he moved. He did not move, he waited patiently. I was tempted to toss the tray down and run screaming down the hall back into the safety of the upper levels. But I took a deep breath and entered the cell and placed the tray on the little table. I stood looking at him and he looked back, not moving just looking politely at me. Politely, was not a word I would've use for Sabretooth.

"Ro, Ro, I think you should come out now." Scott said, getting my attention. I turned and exited the cell. Scott turned the force field back on. I turned to face the cell.

"Thank you, Ms Munroe. It looks quite good. Though I didn't expect a vegetarian would grill me a steak." He said pleasantly.

"One of the students grilled the steak." He nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to thank that student for me?" Sabretooth asked kindly.

"Of course, I shall thank him for you." I said quietly…I was still bewildered. I was not the only one. Jean and Scott were at a loss too. I turned away and walked away. Who is he? He's not the same one who told me I owed him a scream in the Statue of Liberty. He didn't seem like the same person. I shook my head trying to clear it. Was Charles right? Was he no longer the beast Sabretooth? I don't know if I can believe it. Well, I was determined to not to let down my guard regardless. The elevator door opened up and Bobby was waiting.

"Well, did he like the chocolate cake?" Bobby asked, curious.

"He didn't say anything about the cake; he did however want me to thank you for fixing the steak for him."

"He thanked me for the steak? Wow! I wonder what the matter with him is. It doesn't sound like Sabretooth." Bobby said excitedly.

"He wants to be called Victor, or Vic." I got a little satisfaction when Bobby's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking!!!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Not at all, he behaved himself quite nicely. Didn't give us any trouble and obeyed Scott to the letter. I never would expect it from him."

"Weird, just too weird….just wait until Rogue hears about this!" Bobby said, rushing off the deliver the strange news.

Who is he? Whoever he is, he is not the Sabretooth we know. I sighed, things couldn't get stranger, could they?


	8. CHAPTER 8

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 8: HOW THINGS CHANGE: Jean's Point of View

* * *

I was a little worried when Ororo confronted Sabretooth. But she handled herself quite well. To our surprise Sabretooth remained passive and calm. After she left the room he sat down and ate his meal in a very calm, civilized manner. He must have been very hungry because of all the healing that his body was going thru. But he has so far eaten with a great deal of old manner finesse. Scott stared at him not moving until Charles called him to drive them to New York City to meet with Logan's son Michael.

"Jean, Charles wants me to take both he and Logan to New York City to meet with Michael Winters. Will you be alright here with him?" Scott said with some venom. Sabretooth only turned and looked slightly amused at Scott's hostility.

"Of course, I'll be fine Scott. He's safely behind the force field, and he seems to be behaving himself. Do drive safely and I'll see you when you get back." I said soothingly. Sabretooth took the silence between Scott and me to mean he could say something to Scott.

"When you see Michael, ask him how his little sister is. That is if you see him. You will know him to be James's son just by looking at him." Sabretooth smiled. It wasn't a malicious smile it was kind of an amused smile.

"Be quiet you!" Scott said angrily. "If you try anything while I'm gone, I will blast you into next year!"

"I believe you've already done that; at Liberty Island. You do remember that don't you? It was a very painful landing and it took me weeks to recover." Sabretooth said. "I bet that is satisfying to you."

"Not really, you're still here." Scott growled. Sabretooth just laughed. It wasn't sinister or mean or self depredating, it was a full blown guffaw of amusement to Scott's reaction to himself.

"Fair enough, Cyclops. I understand why you would not really like Sabretooth. I really don't like Sabretooth myself." He said, taking a drink of milk. Now that was a most interesting statement. It served to tell me something and confuse Scott. I noticed and felt that Scott was going to get into an argument with him so I stopped it before it could start.

"Scott, don't you need to get ready to go to New York City. It's obvious that he wants you to drive to the city in a car and not fly in order to give Logan a chance to acclimate himself to the idea that he has a son." I said to Scott quietly.

"Actually he has several sons and daughters, but who's counting." Sabretooth said suddenly and chuckled.

"All right, I've just had about enough of you!" Scott shouted at Sabretooth.

"Scott, I think you should go now, you're just getting yourself upset and you really shouldn't drive angry. It's a rather tiring drive to New York City." I said, trying to get his attention off of Sabretooth.

"Right, I'm taking Charles and Logan to the big city to see if you can actually tell the truth. For some reason Charles thinks you are. But I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"That's probably not too far, I gather. I am rather large and hefty; the adamantium mostly, although I'm not exactly petite without it either." Sabretooth grinned easily and Scott just growled and stalked out without even saying good-bye to me.

"Did you really have to make him mad?" I asked Sabretooth.

"I didn't make him mad, he already was. I just gave him an excuse to lose his temper. But you knew that, you're a telepath." He gave me a knowing look. I frowned at him, he was of course right. Scott was already angry at Sabretooth and at Logan besides. Those two couldn't see eye to eye on anything…except Sabretooth. He finished his steak and vegetables and took his piece of cake and the last of the milk to the bed. He sits on the bed and lounge with one leg propped up and eats the chocolate cake slowly and deliberately. I could actually hear and feel him purring from where I was watching.

After an hour or so of doing paper work and Sabretooth had long finished his meal, I heard him sigh loudly.

"What is wrong, Sabretooth?" I asked.

"What is wrong is I have tried to tell you that I want to be called Victor or Vic, not Sabretooth. And another thing, I'm bored. My healing nearly finished. How about something to read? I wouldn't mind some Kipling or Auel's Earth Children series or even the new Harry Potter book…a magazine even, just something; a deck of cards, perhaps?" He said, sighing.

"Harry Potter!" I exclaimed.

"Sounds good, when do I get a copy? Hardback if you don't mind, the paperbacks are hard for me to hold.

"I'll see if I can find a free one, if I can't will the Earth Children series be good enough?" I asked.

"Excellent." He replied enthused.

"I'll be back shortly. Don't go anywhere." I told him. He laughed at that.

"I wasn't planning too, no where to go anyway if I could get out. The food's good, and the company's not bad either. If you tell Cyclops that he'll be tempted to blast me again so don't." He winked at me. For someone of this size and stature and reputation he had a surprisingly pleasant and gentle voice.

I left the lower levels and went on a search for the books in question. I knew that the school library had copies of all the series and books he'd mentioned. Harry Potter, the man read Harry Potter, who would have thought that!!

I checked with the library. All the copies were checked out and I had gotten the names of those who had them now. I decided to go and ask Jubilee if she wouldn't mind giving up her copy of the Harry Potter book.

"You're joking! Get out! You mean big and hairy-scary wants to read Harry Potter!?" Jubilee exclaimed. I didn't know she could even hit that note.

"Yes, he does. Do you think it would be alright for him to have it for a while? He's going to be stuck in that cell for sometime and it would be best for everyone that he's not too bored." Jubilee wrinkled her nose and squinted.

"You're right, Ms Grey. I think I can forgo the trials of the young wizard for a little while. I'll go get it." Jubilee said calmly. She went into her room and emerged with the book. "Listen, you'll like make sure he doesn't damage it, because it's still out in my name…right?"

"I'm sure he'll just read it Jubilee. He doesn't really seem to be very angry or hostile right now." I said assuredly.

"Tell him not to take toooo long; I'm like not finished with it yet." Jubilee said.

"Alright Jubilee." I took the book down to the lower levels with me and wonder just how I was supposed to get it to him without a jail break of some kind.

Well I needn't worry he moved to the back of the cell against the wall and waited for me to turn of the force field. So with little care I turned it off and instead of going in, I tossed him the book, which he caught it… quick as a cat. I turned on the force field and watched him as he looked at the book. His face glowed like on of the students does when holding a Harry Potter book.

"Thank you, thank you. Ha! Ha!" He went over to the bed and sat on it and propped himself to a sitting position to read. "Oh, I see that the student is a girl, and likes to eat Cheetoes while reading. And it has a bookmark in it. Well, I'll do my best not to lose her place. Tell her thanks for giving up her turn with the book. You know, your students have been rather kind to me. I will have to repay them for their kindness." He said softly and started reading. I was impressed on how things change.


	9. CHAPTER 5: TIME TO GET A LIFE

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 5: TIME TO GET A LIFE

* * *

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the backseat of one of the rarest cars in the world with the strongest telepath in the world and Scooter was driving. We were going to New York City. I didn't like the big cities, but we were going anyway. To meet a son I didn't remember.

"Logan, try to relax, it's going to be just fine. You'll like Michael, he's a good fellow." Chuck said, looking at me with something akin to pity. Why was he feeling sorry for me? Was because I couldn't remember or because I was nervous about meeting a son I don't remember for the first time. "You really did a good job of raising him, if you must know. He's a good man, but he's also a cutthroat business man as well. He is not a push over."

"Look, Chuck. I'm not really sure this is the truth. I'm not all that certain it isn't a elaborate hoax to get at me. We got some thorough and cutthroat enemies ourselves that wouldn't stop at a little thing like using something like family to get what they want out of us." I said testily.

"Unfortunately, Logan; you are correct about that. But I have known Michael too many years for it to be a plot." He looked at me with an air of patience worthy of Buddha.

"So, do you know why my son calls himself Michael Winters?" I asked, wondering if I was such a good father why he wouldn't take my last name, whatever it was.

"Howlett, your last name was Howlett." Chuck said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." I said, testily.

"Then you shouldn't think so loud." Chuck said, chuckling lightly.

"Then why haven't you been able to get to my last name, or anything of my past?" I asked, curious.

"Because you've guarded yourself so well, the blocks you've built are some of the strongest I've come across." He said in a conversational tone.

"I'm not a telepath." I said simply.

"No, but you've natural shields allow me to only see and hear your public thoughts. You've kept yourself from knowing who you are for a reason."

"What reason could that be?" I asked.

"From keeping from knowing what a jerk you really are," Scooter's voice came from the front seat. I don't know whither or not he was teasing me or just being mean. It was hard to tell sometimes, even with my nose.

"Scott." The professor admonished.

"Sorry, Professor it was too good an opportunity to pass up." He giggled at me. I never realized until then how much like a little girl he sounded when he giggled.

"Ya know, Scooter. I could do Red a big favor and skewer you right here and now, but seeing how you are driving the car, I'll wait." I growled.

"Thanks, that means so much to me." Scooter said in a very droll voice. We drove in silence for about an hour after our conversation and hit the big city. Scooter drove to the main section of town where all the big companies have their main offices.

We pulled up into the entrance of one large building. The company name and logo were very much in evidence. THE WINTERS' COPERATION was on big bold letters on both the building and on the sign outside the entrance. Scooter parked at the entrance. I got out and helped Chuck get into his chair and into the building.

"I'll go park the car and wait for you in the lobby." Scott said quietly. "Good luck." He said that without a hint of nastiness or sarcasm.

"Uh, thanks." I said unable to retort. Man was I ever nervous. I could face many enemies, dangerous and situations, but this was a little overwhelming.

"Take a deep breath, Logan and follow me." He turned on his chair and it whizzed towards the door which opened. He rolled himself to the front desk and approached the security guard.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I believe we are expected." He said to the man in the blue security uniform. He looked at the professor and then at me and kind of gasped. He quickly recovered and looked at the computer screen.

"Oh, yes, Professor. You are expected. Just take the center elevator to the top floor. Good day." He nodded at the Professor and stared at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked the guard.

"Oh, no sir, it's just you look familiar. That's all." He said.

"We've never met to my knowledge." I said walking away behind the Professor. I shrugged at the guy as we got on the elevator. I turned to the Professor as the door closed. "What's his problem?"

"You know I should have seen it myself. But because of how we first met and how you presented yourself….well, I didn't really see it. But now that you're all cleaned up and I can." He smiled and turned away. He wasn't going to say anymore. I knew that. The ride up was a quiet one. I had nothing more to say and Chuck wasn't offering to say anything either. The door binged open and Chuck steered his chair out of the elevator and I followed meekly behind.

We approached the main office. The doors were huge, double and very elegantly patterned. Outside of the office was a large reception desk with an older looking woman sitting at it. She was typing quickly. She looked up when she heard Chuck's motorized chair roll to her desk.

"Professor Xavier? We've been expecting you and your companion. Mr. Winters is free and you are to go right in." She said in an efficient manner. She got up and opened to doors for us. We entered the office and she closed the doors behind her. We were alone in the office. No one was sitting at the desk.

"Hey, I thought she said he was free and expecting us?" I said a bit put off. The office was huge, and it was decorated much like Chuck's office. With everything saying, CLASS on it. I took a sniff. What?! I took another sniff. What! I heard someone coming to a side door of the office and open it and charge into the large empty office.

"Oh my god, you're here, you're actually here!!!!" He charged up to us and stood only a few feet away as he simply glowed with happiness. My mouth dropped open. His scent was invading my nose with vengeance. I stared at him.

"Of course, you did invite me here, Michael." Chuck said smiling. He was probably aware that the man in front of us meant me. Because, he was me……….!!!


	10. A WORD

TURNABOUT'S FAIR PLAY: A WORD

It seems when the site was having trouble it downloaded one of my chapters twice and didn't put them in order. So I am trying to correct it so please be patient. Just try to assume that one of the chapter fours is not there and put chapter nine there for now while I try to get things in order. Sorry.


	11. CHAPTER 9

SUMMARY: Sabretooth is going through a lot of changes, a lot of changes and so is Wolverine. Takes place in an AU between X1 and X2.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own the X-Men, darn it!

Reviews: Please.

Rating: Pg-13 for language. Genre Humor/ General/ Weirdness

CHAPTER 9: A VISIT FROM A FRIEND

The dinner that Ms. Munroe brought down for me was fantastic. Having all these new enhanced senses was a mind blowing experience. The steak was cooked just right and the chocolate cake was……&sigh& almost tooooo much pleasure to bear. But I did anyway. After a little while digesting my meal I became, well, bored and restless to say the least. I managed to talk Dr. Jean into getting me something to read or do. She said she would be gone for only a little while.

I was all set to just lay there and wait it out, but I saw a flash of light. "Whoa, what's going on?" I said aloud. Just can't seem to get used to that voice as being mine. From the center of the large room came a figure that look rather familiar.

"So, how's it going, Victor." He said deliberately. I recognized him from my almost being dead. It was the Charlton, Arnold hunk guy.

"Well, everyone's afraid of /and or hates me, I'm stuck behind a wall of energy and I'm bored to tears. Other than that… I'm fine." I said smirking.

"You're wasting time; we need you out of there, very soon." He said sternly.

"I just got here, and I'm trying to gain their confidence; and let me tell you something…that ain't as easy as it looks." I said smoothly.

"Yes, well I'm sure it's not. We need you to get out of there and to work as soon as possible."

"You want to clue me in on what work you need done. It would speed things up a bit."

"You know, you weren't brought here to give Wolverine back his memories." The fellow said somewhat perturbed.

"Oh, really? Are you sure about that, because that was fun. I bet that'll bring all sorts of memories back." I chuckled.

"Yes, well I'm glad you're having fun, the reason you've been brought here is very important to us and to yourself as well."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I sighed. They wanted help, but they wouldn't say why or what. That helps soooo much! I thought to myself and rolled my eyes.

"There's no need for you to be so sarcastic. Just don't take too much time in getting yourself out of there. Time is running out." He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Strange, he doesn't seem like a Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation. I wonder what he and his folks are." I sighed and sat back down and lay back onto the bed; thinking.

After about a fifteen minutes or so, and how I knew it was fifteen minutes….not a clue. Maybe Victor has some sort of bio-clock installed. Dr. Jean came back carrying a book. I was able to read the title from where she stood outside my cell. She had a look on her face that said 'dilemma' on it. Oh, she was worried that I would charge out of the cell and escape. I back away against the wall and waited patiently. She turned off the cell's force field and tossed me the book. I caught it easily. Oh good, it was just the book I've been waiting to read. I caught the scent of the book. Hmmm, it was scented with a female, young, wears loads of make-up and eats Cheetoes. I informed her of that out loud and told her I would try not to lose the girl's place. I got back on the bed and started reading. Yeah, I know; the Charlton Arnold hunk guy said to get to work, so I was…my way.


	12. CHAPTER 10 WHAT'S HIS DEAL?

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 10: WHAT'S HIS DEAL? Scott's Point of View

Just when you think you've got someone pegged, something turns things upside down and inside out. Sabretooth actually knew Logan way back when?! How strange can it get? Well, ask a silly question….He has a son? Someone I've met? You've got to be kidding. Nope, Professor Xavier was absolutely serious about it. Sabretooth was telling the truth. The odd thing was he actually behaved himself. That was suspicious to say the least. I stayed in the brig as some of the students like to call it, with Jean and Sabretooth while Charles called and confirmed to Logan that Michael was his son.

Sabretooth was lying on the bed and waited patiently as we talked and stared at him rather impolitely. He said nothing. Ro brought him a very good and large meal. I was a little wary at first when we had to drop the field and give him the meal without him escaping. No need to worry, he did exactly what he was told. A first! He even thanked Ro for the meal gently. It was a jaw dropping moment.

He actually joined in the conversation and said that Logan had several sons and daughters and he was their Uncle. Head shaking bizarre really bizarre; and there was more. I was supposed to drive both Charles and Logan to New York City. Oh boy! I can hardly wait. I warned Sabretooth to behave himself, and said he wanted to be called Victor or Vic, and I had already blasted him into next year. He actually laughed about it and didn't sound upset about it. How strange is that?

I went up stairs and joined the professor who insisted on taking one of the older cars from his personal collection. He made the excuse that it needed driving. If Sabretooth, or Victor as he wants to be called, is right, then Logan is older then the car. He didn't look it at all. In fact when he came from his room he was looking very good. Some of the girls actually dropped…dropped to the floor. He had cleaned up, put on a very nice outfit and even cut some of his muttonchops and thinned them out to where they weren't so heavy. Even I had to admit he was a handsome fellow. I know that he has a thing for Jean, and it didn't help that he was so much of what the girls like to call a hunk. The professor gave me a look.

"Well, that's what the girls think of him as." I said to the professor.

"It is indeed." He took one look at the girls that were fanning themselves and staring at Logan. I gave the girls a stern look. It's hard to be intimidating behind my ruby crystal goggles. They only snickered at me and went back to doing what they were doing.

The trip to New York City was uneventful, we exchanged a few insults and quips and I drove them to Winters' office building. Logan looked nervous and I almost felt sorry for him. I parked the car and went to the first floor lobby and waited for Charles and Logan, and waited. The desk security guard stared at me for the longest time, with eyes narrowed. What's his deal?


	13. CHAPTER 11

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 11: PROFESSOR XAVIER'S Point of View

* * *

The most extraordinary thing has happened. Sabretooth has been tamed. Or curtailed; I'm not really sure which phrase I am comfortable with. There are other minds inside of that huge body of his. The animal fury, the uncontrolled beast has been put to rest. In its place are two rather unusual and distinct personalities. One is a rather gentle man of great learning and character. The other is a female mind that is self assured, mellow and has a rather odd sense of humor. Whither or not it was brought about by strange beings, as the female personality thinks, or is a manifestation of the electrical shock that he had gotten is open to debate. I feel as if that he can be trusted and believed. The fact that Logan and he have been friends in the past is an eye opener. I don't understand why he didn't tell Logan sooner about the connection they had, but then he was different then he is now.

Logan is having a problem with the information. Not too surprising since they did try to kill one another on a number of occasions upon meeting each other in the last year or so.

After the call I made to Michael, I was certain that Victor was telling the truth. The mental picture I had gotten from Michael of his father, matches Logan quite precisely. I'm surprised I didn't see it earlier. The resemblance to Logan by Michael is very chilling to say the least. I hadn't made the connection. Not to surprising since the stories of his father and Logan's personality were almost exact opposites.

When Logan prepared himself for the journey to New York City, his appearance was striking. I wish I had seen it before, but I let prejudice cloud my judgment. Logan is suspicious and feels that this is some sort of trick. I could barely blame him for his negative thoughts.

Some of the girls on seeing Logan dressed in very fine attire were prone to sweats and thoughts that would have made me blush if I were younger. Scott was seeing Logan as Jean would see him and he didn't like it at all.

The drive was rather uneventful, conversation was sparse and Scott behave himself rather well and didn't rib Logan as much as usual, be he couldn't really contain himself the whole time and there was some altercation that could have been violent, but it was mostly just tough talk.

Upon arriving at the Winters' office building I told Scott to park the car and then wait in the downstairs lobby. I would call if I needed him.

Their meeting was quite amazing. They both had the same body build and the hair, though Michael's was a strawberry blonde, had that same wild look.

The conversations started out with explanations and sort of went down hill from there. To prove that all this wasn't some sort of elaborate prank or hoax Michael opened up a panel on his office wall. It was covered in pictures. Lots and lots of pictures! Logan and his family at family outings, important events were featured. Victor was standing side by side in most of them. They looked more then friendly with each other in them. He just looked at the pictures with open mouth. I could feel the stubborn part of him rejecting everything he was looking at, but there was a breakthrough. Like some dam had been released and I sensed the most astounding headache coming from him. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed onto the floor.


	14. CHAPTER 12

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 12: ALL HELL IS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE!

* * *

Scott's Point of View

* * *

I got a frantic call on both my cell phone and in my mind from Professor Xavier while I was waiting in the lobby. I raced to the elevator and opened the doors and charged into the elevator like the building was on fire.

I was thinking in the elevator on the way up to Michael's office…If Logan hurt him; I was gonna blast that hairy brute to kingdom come! When the door's opened I dashed to the office and burst inside. The oddest sight caught my eyes. Logan was lying on the floor passed out, and Michael was kneeling beside him, talking to him gently, and trying to wake him up. I turned to the professor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It would seem that Logan got somewhat of an overload to his memory. Just couldn't seem to handle it…he dropped like a stone." The professor said in calm tones. He didn't sound worried at all.

I looked at Michael and noticed the resemblance to Logan right off. "Hey, Scott, how are you?" He said pleasantly.

"Uh, I'm fine, Michael." I said quietly and looked down at Logan.

"Dad, dad. Wake up dad." Michael said quietly, shaking him a bit. I heard a groan coming from Logan.

"Ugh, Kate…it's your turn to feed the kids and send them off to school." He muttered and turned onto his side. Michael chuckled.

"Uh, dad…I haven't been to school in years and mom's been gone awhile." Michael said gently. Logan rolled to lie on his back again. I heard him groan some more and his eyes opened like he'd been in a deep sleep. He blinked repeatedly.

"Michael??" I heard a very confused Wolverine say quietly. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You passed out." Michael said smiling gently.

"I don't pass out." He said stubbornly.

"You did pass out Logan; you hit the floor in a dead faint." The professor said evenly.

"Logan? Why are you calling me Logan?" He sounded confused and a bit upset. I looked at the Professor.

"Is that what I'm going by these days?" He groaned and grabbed his head. "What a headache. I'd take a whole bottle of aspirin, but I don't think it would make a difference." He grumbled. He sat up and his eyes crossed and he sighed and looked at Michael. "Sheesh, Michael! What happened to you?" He said surprised.

"Nothing, dad…just got older…that's all." Michael said smiling.

"Yeah, right…now I remember. My brain seems to be all mixed up at the moment."

"Here dad, let me give you hand in standing up." Michael held out a large hand. I noticed immediately that they had the same body build. I noticed that when Logan stood up he had that elegant smooth quality that cats had while stalking.

"Charles, do we still have Vic in holding?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Logan we do." The Professor said calmly.

"I guess we better let him out then." Logan said. My mouth dropped open. "You plan to catch flies and moths with that?" He asked, pointing at my mouth. I snapped my mouth shut and he grinned almost kindly at me.

"Hey dad, before I forget!" Michael said excitedly. "Let me give you some things I've been keeping for you. I've been preparing for this day for years!" Michael practically jumped for joy. He dashed over to an office closet and dived into it. He emerged from the closet carrying one of those very thick briefs used in hauling thick files. He put onto his desk and opened it up with glee, chuckling.

"Okay!" He announced, pulling some stuff out of it with all the flair of a magician that was pulling a rabbit out of a hat. "I got some things together that you will need. Here are your portfolios, and some keys to your houses and some stocks that I added to the collection as payoffs to the loan you gave me to start my business up with."

"Uh, that's not necessary, Michael." Logan said, quietly looking at the thick envelopes that Michael was pulling out of the briefcase.

"Yes it is, dad." Michael said, broking no argument. "I also made some photo albums, ya know, stuff of my kids and sis's too…all the time you've missed out on." Michael said with a little rancor. I doubted that it was at his father. "Most of your bankbooks are accounted for…you seem to have collected some nice interests on the accounts over the years." Michael said looking at them. "Oh, and I have a bonus surprise for you downstairs." Michael said with a little excitement as he put the stuff he took out back into the briefcase. He snapped it shut and handed it to Logan. He took it somewhat in shock, and felt the weight of the case.

"Come on dad, let's go downstairs." Michael led us out the office door to a private elevator. I was a little flustered about the whole thing. But if I was flustered, there wasn't anything I was feeling that came close to what Logan was going thru. He had a dazed look on his face and he seemed to be mulling over things that I hadn't even begun to understand about him. It was easy to see that his demeanor changed in only a few minutes. His body language was different, and he didn't seem quite so aggressive now. The Professor had a smile on his face and he seemed pleased about the whole affair.

The trip was quick and there were no words exchanged during the ride down. The elevator stopped and Michael left the elevator the moment the doors opened.

Logan's Point of View

* * *

I couldn't believe this! It took only a few minutes to take away 15 almost 16 years of my life to set it back to where it was. The search for my past was over; it was crouching over me looking down with happy eyes.

My son Michael, how happy was I to see him??!! Gee, and I thought I wouldn't ever find the answer to all my questions. Victor was back to his old self, and so was I! And when I get my hands on that miserable good for nothing Stryker, his life is not worth the cloth of his uniform. But for now I'm happy to bid my son his wishes. I wonder what he has in store for me now.

"This way dad," He instructed. He was as excited as I've ever seen him since he was a kid. He led me to a door and he unlocked it and pushed open the door. "TADA!" He sang and motioned me into a large storage room with a wave of his arm. I walked in and was then frozen to the spot.

"Oh my god! Is that who I think it is???" I said almost choking. I heard Michael laughing at me.

"I kept her in good shape for you, dad. She's been rode every weekend, tuned up every year and there is not a scratch on her." He said proudly.

"Giselle," I whispered, I swallowed. I remembered the first time I had seen her. Sitting in the display room surrounded by lights and reflection on the large windows at the dealership; calling, no… whispering my name seductively. I heard Scott gasp in recognition. I heard Chuck say, "Oh my." I chuckled at their reactions.

"It looks brand new. I know that it can't be." Scott said quietly.

"Her name is Giselle." I said firmly.

"Oh, right. My apologies, I didn't mean to insult anyone." Scott said. At first I thought he was making fun, but I couldn't smell it on him. He was being sincere.

"I never expected to see one in such mint condition." Scott said with reverence. "What year is she?"

"She's a 1938 Indian. Would you believe I bought her brand new, straight out of the dealerships showroom?" I grinned at his startled expression. I walked over to her and placed the briefcase into one of her saddles. Michael came over and handed me a leather riding jacket and a helmet.

"And here's her keys, dad." He grinned at me with such pride. "She's all yours again. You will bring her for visits won't you?" His eyes shone with mischief. "Oh, I put my address and phone number they're in your address book; it's on the bottom on the inside of the case."

"Okay, thanks, I'm sure I'll be able to sort thru it later." What was I going to do now? I had my memories of the long ago past, and of the recent past. Which one will I choose to live?

Professor Xavier's Point of View

* * *

Iwas incredibly pleased for Logan, or James or whatever he wishes to be called. I can hear his thoughts and they seem rather jumbled at the moment. I got a thrill of joy from Logan when he saw the motorcycle. He obviously remembered that particular motorcycle well. I had hear of Michael speak of a Giselle, but I assumed it was an old flame or friend of his. But it was a very large black, white and red Indian motorcycle that would make most Harleys look like miniatures. Even Scott would have a hard time riding it. It was probably as heavy as a small car. I heard him make up his mind and I made up mine. I mentally called Jean and told her to let Victor out of the cell and have Ororo take him shopping for some clothes. She was startled and was reluctant to have her friend take someone that she was fearful and hateful of their company for any length of time. I told her that it would be good for her to confront her fear and hate and try to be civil to Victor. It was obvious that he would behave himself from Jean's description of his behavior since our leaving.

Logan had been having a conversation with Scott. I heard him ask Scott if he would like to have a ride on Giselle tomorrow. Scott said that would be great. It was good that Logan was coming back with us. I suspected that he would be going by Cycle rather than Car. He put on the jacket and helmet, straddled the large cycle and placed the key in the ignition and started it up. A huge roar filled the room like thunder and I saw and felt a satisfying grin spread over his face. The rumble of the large machine vibrated thru our bodies and I felt it in my bones. Logan attacked the kickstand and before we could say good bye, Logan was heading out the door and out of the parking garage towards home.

The echo died away as we stood in the storage room and shared each others company.

I heard Michael very softly say, "I got my dad back," with a closed throat.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to spend more time with him. He probably wants to take care of a few things now." I said to Michael. Michael seemed to be phased, not at all.

"That's all right Charles. I know that dad needs some time to sort things out. He hasn't been changed that much. In certain ways, he's always been a loner, a tough guy, despite his outward appearance." Michael said wisely.

"I hope this means he'll stop flirting with Jean." Scott said. Michael laughed.

"Oh, he always flirts, that's how he is. Is Jean, by any chance, the redhead I've seen you with Scott?"

"Yeah, why?" Scott answered.

"Dad's first wife was a redhead." Michael chuckled. "He's had a thing about them since then. Mom on the other hand was a strawberry blonde, like me….but any good looking gal is to be flirted with." Michael said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Don't worry, he won't try to take her from you, unless she wants to leave you anyway, you have nothing to be concerned about. Besides, he probably does that to try to get a rise out of you. He does that to those he thinks needs lightening up." Michael said smiling. "You could probably use some lightening up." Scott growled quietly.

"I should have seen it, the two of you…two peas in a pod." Scott said a little angry shaking a finger at Michael. He then smiled and laughed.

"Come on Scott, let's go home." I said, chuckling. Scott laughed some more and chucked Michael on the arm.

"Don't be a stranger, come visit." Scott said to Michael. "Bring the family, too."

"By all means, Michael…It is an open invitation…it always has been." I said nodding.

"I will endeavor to find the time, now." Michael said grinning. "It's been good seeing you, and thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Michael. Good-bye." I turned my chair and headed to where I knew Scott had parked the car. Scott walked behind me, keeping any thoughts mainly to himself.

"What a coincidence." Scott said quietly.

"The Chinese believe there is no such thing as coincidences. They believe things happen for a reason. And I am beginning to believe it as well. We better hurry and get home. I hope it's still standing when we get there." I said with a little humor.

"Oh, why is that, Charles?" Scott asked.

"I told Jean to get Ororo to take Victor shopping for clothes." I said lightly.

"WHAT! Are you sure that's wise, Charles. I mean the way Ro feels about him, anyway."

"She needs to handle her feelings. It would seem that he is to become on of us. That is if I can get everyone to agree."

"Sabretooth one of us, hmmmm." Scott rolled that thought around in his head for a while. "Well, it would sure beat having to fight against him all the time." Scott chuckled. I was surprise how fast he was able to accept the idea. But he had seen all the pictures in Michael's office and watching Logan become Michael's father, had him convinced that anything could happen.

* * *

BACK AT THE MANSION: Ororo Munro's Point of View

* * *

"CHARLES WANTS ME TO DO WHAT??!!!" I exclaimed loud enough to be heard on all levels of the school and most of the grounds. It was amazing to think that Charles would want me of all people to take that 'person' shopping. I felt the wind pick up outside and thunder rumbled threateningly as black clouds started rolling in out of nowhere. Jean gave me a stern look. "Alright, I'll calm down. You're right, you're right…. I let myself get carried away." The wind started to die down a bit and the clouds lightened up and drifted away.

"Look Ro, I understand that you have a problem with him, but he's no longer Sabretooth. Sabretooth has been caged, or something…I feel that it he is no longer a part of him anymore. Charles wants us all to get to know him and accept him better. I think he's going to ask him to stay and become one of the X-Men." Jean said. My mouth dropped open. Sabretooth as one of us! You have got to be kidding. Then on cue he came out of nowhere and walked up from behind Jean. He was holding a book.

"Hello, Ms. Munroe." He said politely.

"You let him out, already?! Why didn't you wait until Charles and Scott got here?" I asked incredulously.

"Because, Charles asked me to let him out now; and for you to take him shopping for some clothes and personal supplies, before he got back." Jean said calmly. "I understand why you won't want to do it. I can take him into town myself, instead." I thought a moment.

"I need to return this book to the girl that loaned it to me. I could probably get my own copy at the local bookstore, or library. It might be best for one of you to escort me. I wouldn't want any of the students getting scared or panicky about me." Sabretooth said quietly. "Please, call me Vic if you like." He smiled. There wasn't a look of malice on his face or in his eyes. Truly, the beast Sabretooth didn't seem to be anywhere to be found. I calmed myself. Everyone deserved a second chance. That's what this school was all about. I took a calming and cleansing breath and plunged forward.

"Vic, I will take you to see the girl in question so that you may return the book. Do you know who it was?"

"No, but I could find her with no problem." He said, smiling.

"It was Jubilee, Ro. She was generous enough to loan the book to Victor." Jean said smiling. "She's in the TV room with the others watching a movie or something." Jean added.

"Very well," I said. "Let's start by giving back the book. We'll take the van to town to do some shopping. Maybe some of the other students would like to come along." I said pleasantly. I saw a light shine in his eyes; he looked like he would be pleased about it. I turned around and he followed me quietly.


	15. CHAPTER 13

SUMMARY: Sabretooth is going thru some changes, but so is Wolverine

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em

Genre: Humor/General

Rating: PG13

Reviews: Couldn't hurt!

* * *

TURNABOUT CHAPTER 13: AW HELL, IT BROKE LOOSE!

* * *

After the initial shock of Sabretooth walking free about the mansion, the students became quite curious about me. I must say, the new view thru these eyes was astounding. The scents that drifted about the school tickled the nose and the conversations I was privy to now; amused me. I followed Ms. Munroe around quietly but I still attracted attention. Most of the older students could be seen gulping and the smell of fear and nervousness was abundant. The younger students however had no fear of me at all. One brave boy came up to me and asked me how tall I really was. I had to laugh; he asked if I had a Belle to go with the Beast. "Vincent!" Ms. Munroe exclaimed, but I could tell that it was the turning point for her. A small child was unafraid of me and was asking questions in such innocence, I chuckled.

"I have no Belle just yet, but I'm still looking, Vincent." I smiled at him. He had no fear of me.

"Wow, nice teeth!" Vincent exclaimed. "Are they really real? Are they sharp? Can I touch them?" He asked excitedly. I bent my knees and crouched down to his level.

"They are really real, and they are sharp. You may touch them Vincent." I smiled and opened wide. He fearlessly tapped my upper canines with a tiny fingernail, and did the same with my lower ones.

"Wow, neat. I wish I had ones like that." He said wistfully.

"No, no you don't. They make it hard to talk sometimes and people are really scared of them." I said patiently.

"Why would anyone be afraid of you? You're nice." Vincent said smiling. I laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. He giggled gleefully. Another boy called to Vincent. He turned to answer. "I got to leave now, Mr……"

"Call me Victor, Vic for short." I said smiling to the boy.

"Hey, your name starts the same way as mine!" He said grinning, and he dashed off.

"The kid's got moxie, I give him that!" I said, grinning at the white haired beauty. She looked a bit frazzled, but she seemed to have calmed down some. That was good. I still held the book in my hand and I was looking forward in thanking the girl Jubilee. We continued on our quiet journey followed by curious eyes and noise of what only a large building swarming with children could create. With only a little time past we came to a room filled with teenagers doing what teenagers do best, talk and laugh.

The laughter came to a screeching halt when I and Ms. Munroe came into the room. One bold girl dressed in black and yellow looked up boldly.

"Hey, the rumors are true. Hairy-scary is loose and free." She said without fear. I heard gasps coming from the others as they looked at her in shock. One girl dressed in a lot of clothes wearing gloves swallowed hard. It was Rogue of course. I couldn't blame her; her memories of Sabretooth were probably less then pleasant.

"I believe this is your book, Jubilee." I said holding up the book in my hand. "I wanted to return it to you and to personally thank you for its loan." I gave her a pleasant smile; at least I hoped it was pleasant.

"Hey, thanks for bringing it back so soon. I hoped you liked it!" She smiled really big, her eyes shown brightly. She was a very attractive girl.

"I always enjoy Ms. Rowling's work. I'm looking forward in reading her other books, even if she decides that Harry should grow up." I chuckled. The girl giggled.

"Well, that's the killer, not knowing if he's gonna make it." She retorted. I held out the book to her, and she took it. "Were you able to finish it all?"

"Well, not quite. But I'm being taken shopping and I think I'll be able to talk my shopping buddy into allowing me to get a copy." I turned to Ms. Munroe, she turned a shade paler. I wondered why she would do that. She bends down her head what looked like defeat. "What?" I asked quietly. She shook her head sadly.

"YOU'RE GOING SHOPPING???!!!" Jubilee squealed. I almost crossed my eyes in pain at the piercing notes in that shriek. "Hey let me grab my purse, and I'll go with!!!" She dashed out the room at a speed I didn't think was possible for a girl her age. Rogue got a softer look on her face and got up and followed her friend. The room cleared of all females. It seems that we aren't going alone, Ms. Munroe and I.

A few minutes later it seemed that every teenager in the mansion was ready to go on a shopping expedition. Boys too gathered. Ms. Munroe seemed somewhat defeated. She marshaled them well with the finesse of a drill sergeant. We were now going to take the school's bus. The kids gamely piled in talking excitedly. It rang in my sensitive ears. I sat in the front seat next to Ms. Munroe and buckled my seatbelt waiting for the others to follow suit. She didn't start up the bus until they did. The bus was one of those customized vehicles that were more like a glorified cargo van then a school bus. The kids, male and female, chatted away and sounded a bit like a flock of gulls.

"All right children settle down, remember at least one of our company has super-sensitive hearing and the other would like a little quiet while driving." Ms. Munroe said firmly. The chattering mellowed out and became somewhat calmer and easier to handle, which I thanked my shopping buddy for silently.

It was an excruciating long drive to the mall, and it took forever. Well, not really…just seemed like it. The kids would every now and then get into some kind of argument about something, like music, or movies or even TV. I couldn't resist joining in.

"Hey, the best show on Wednesdays is THE WEST WING, and don't you even think of disagreeing with me!" I chimed in. Jubilee giggled and chuckled.

"No way, the best show on Wednesday is SMALLVILLE, and you can trust me on that!" She said boldly.

"Right, like anything on SMALLVILLE would actually happen in real life!" I said, derisively.

"Well, there really are mutants, right?" Jubilee said.

"Yeah, but they weren't caused by meteors. For crying out loud, the meteors would have to be super strong to cause that much damage." I reasoned.

"Well it could happen." Said Jubilee, not ready to give up her opinion.

"Not in this lifetime or on this planet!" I said, keeping my temper in check. But secretly I was chuckling to myself seeing how I was for a different planet or something.

We reached the mall finally and the bus emptied out at breakneck speed. Ms. Munroe gave stern instructions. They were to meet back here in about an hour and a half. There were groans aplenty. With the expertise of an auctioneer there was some haggling done and the hour and a half was extended to two and a half. That seemed to appease the group of teenagers. Then as like in a dog or horse race they sprinted off in search of bargains.

"I'm sorry Ms. Munroe; I hadn't meant for the entire teenaged population of the school to come with." I said, apologizing softly. She actually chuckled.

"I wouldn't have mattered in the long run, the grapevine at the school would have spread the news that I was going to the mall and the group would have gathered to go anyway." She smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. What the hell? "Well, let's get you some clothes and supplies, and we'll stop by the bookstore and get you the new Harry Potter book as well. I'm eager to read it too." She whispered conspiratorially.

"I promise I won't let it get around." I smiled back. We began our trek into the mall and into the men's clothing store. One of the sales clerk looked up and gaped at me.

"Tall and big men section, if you please," I asked politely. He wordlessly pointed in the direction of the back of the store. "Thank you." I looked at Ms. Munroe who was following closely. "So what exactly is my budget for new clothes?" I asked.

"Well, considering how large you are, there is none. I realize that the clothes available will probably be expensive so Charles had authorized one of the schools platinum cards for this trip."

"Good, I'll try not to max it out." I chuckled, knowing that it would really take quite a bit of merchandise to do that. "I bet the girls could probably have a better chance working together to do that." She chuckled and nodded.

After about a half hour or so, I had a moderate sized wardrobe, complete with several pairs of boots, sneakers and casual shoes, belts, ties and other accessories. The only thing missing from the wardrobe was a Tuxedo. I probably wouldn't need one just yet.

We took the new clothes and put them in the bus; it seemed to have some kind of secret cargo space. Fortunately there was no one in sight to see us place the new goods inside it. Then we went back inside the mall and continued with our quest for more things. We caught sight of the girls, they were giggling at one of the shop windows comparing notes on what they wanted to get.

More shopping for personal items, like razors, soaps and other manly items we were starting to get loaded down with bags. Ms. Munroe and I seemed to be having a rather good time talking. She was no longer afraid of me or not so angry. It seemed to have died away when we hit the book store when I insisted on hitting the humor section. She probably assumed that my humor was rather on the dark side, but when she found out that I was a Garfield and Ziggy fan, she smelled more then a little surprised. She too had a soft spot for Garfield. I went a little gaga over a B.C. paperback. We both bought several more books…. including the Harry Potter series and the Earth Children's series. She raised an elegant eyebrow when I told her my favorites of the Earth series was The Valley of the Horses and The Mammoth Hunters. Couldn't imagine why it would raise her eyebrow.

The two and half and hour shopping trip limit was almost up and the students started showing up near the entrance of the shopping mall, and Ms. Munroe and I were almost out the door as well when I picked up a familiar scent. I stopped dead in my tracks. Ms. Munroe looked at me surprised.

"What is the matter, Victor?" She asked quietly.

"Damn, damn. Ro, you better leave right now," I whispered.

"Why? Something wrong?" She asked, hanging around when she should be running for her life.

"Raven's here." I said simply. She looked confused. "Mystique." I clarified for her.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Leave now, I'll try to find out what she wants." I urged.

Those words were no soon out of my mouth when she struck. Ms. Munroe went flying across the mall. Mystique was in a form of a tiger. Why she would pick a tiger to attack us in broad daylight in a public place I don't know. Why she was attacking was even more a mystery. My memories of her of late; from Victor Creed were they had parted ways after Magneto's capture.


	16. CHATPER 14: THE LADY HAS THE BLUES

SUMMARY: Sabertooth is going thru a lot of changes, but so is Wolverine!

Rating: pg-17 to be on the safe side

My apologies for taking so long in updating. Sorry it's so short, but it's important to the story.

* * *

TURNABOUT: CHAPTER 14: THE LADY HAS THE BLUES

* * *

I shouted and ran to Ms Munroe; one of the kids was racing to her as well, when the tiger attacked me around my legs. Her claws dug deeply into my thighs and I roared with fervor.

"Like I hadn't heard that a tiger escaped from the zoo or circus or something!" Shouted one of the girls, I think it was Jubilee as she ran over to Ms. Munroe's side.

"It's not an escapee, its Mystique!" I growled only loud enough for the girl to hear. Jubilee pointed a finger at Mystique and let lose something that looked like a ball of light and smacked Mystique in the face and the eyes and she let go with a shrieking roar that almost sounded human. And she shook her head and turned to Jubilee to attack, but in a flash I grabbed a hold of her long tail and gave a yank and sent her flying into a store wall. There were some obvious disadvantages in having assumed the form of an animal with a long tail.

"Mind your manners, Raven….or I'll pull out your whiskers," I snickered and stood to face her for another bout. She glared at me and growled showing her pearly white feline teeth. I flashed mine….it was almost a tie. The crowded mall was beginning to empty out in a hurry with screams of fear and running feet. No doubt the cops have been called and probably animal control too. "Jubilee, get Ms. Munroe out of here, I'll take care of Mystique!" I said in a drill sergeant's manner, hoping that she would follow orders. I didn't know what Raven was up too and I was sure that I didn't want the kids to get involved in whatever she was planning.

"But Sabers, I wanna help!" She whined.

"Getting Ms. Munroe and the others out of here will be helping….now git!" I growled a bit at her and the other kids started rounding everybody else up and helped Ms. Munroe get to her feet.

"He's right, Jubes, Ms Munroe is hurt and he has a better chance with her then we would!" Rogue said to her friend.

"Be careful, she's tricky!" Jubilee said taking Ms. Munroe and leaving with Rogue and the rest of her friends. By now the area was deserted by store personal and patrons alike and it was just her and me.

"So, are you going to be a nice kitty and tell me what this is all about or do you want to go another round or three?" I asked. She snarled at me and attacked me, I dodged it easily. She may have the form of a tiger, but I was still faster then she was. Besides I think that Jubilee's fireworks still had her seeing sparkles. "Come on, what is this all about." The Victor Creed, the old one was getting a little anxious…he realized that she was up to something and was sending me red alert signals, but I still hadn't a clue as to what she wanted.

She continued the attacks, then I realized something…she was keeping me occupied while she was plotting. Then I smelled newcomers, men coming from all directions. I was grateful that the kids and Ms. Munroe where no where to be seen. At least they would be safe from her accomplices. Getting distracted was not a good idea, she had thrown me into one of the stores windows and the glass shattered in all directions as I stood up the glass pieces tinkled merrily as they hit the tile floor of the mall. I snarled and charged her in a rage. I lost it! Before I knew it a sharp pain hit me in the back of my neck and I felt some weird sensation come over me like I was drugged heavily. My sight was starting to blur into fuzzy pictures. Wow! What a strong drug that must have been to interfere with the heavy duty healing powers. I gave Mystique a glare as she shifted into a tall leggy blonde woman, she grinned at me.

"Surprise Vic, sweetie," she said smirking victoriously.

"What did you hit me with?" I slurred. She only chuckled evilly as I found myself paralyzed and blacking out……………………………………………


End file.
